prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Philomena Rotchliffer
Philomena Rotchliffer is a convinct. Family *Philomena Rotchliffer's daughter - Daughter Biography Background Philomena Rotchliffer is the mother of a daughter. At an unknown point in her life, she got and arrested for unknown reasons. Season 1 At the beginning of the series, Philly was imprisonent in Muncy Correctional Institution. Later, when she was searching for her belonings, an agent brought her to Ray Zancanelli and Charlie DuChamp where she did meet Sean Daniels, Lloyd Lowery and Fritz Gunderson. They were in the this mission to capture August Tillman. Philly was later arrested (after the events of the Pilot), when she tried to escape, which failed. Later was Erica Reed chosen as the one to replace her. When the gang had troubles, Ray Zancanelli thought about brining Philly back in the team, which Charlie DuChamp disagreed with (Collected). Appearances *Pilot *Collected Etymology *Philomena does means "powerful love"Meaning of Philomena. *Rotchliffer is a surname made by Nick Santora and Matt Olmstead. It's not known what the means. The surname can't be find anywhere. Trivia *Philly's full name is revealed in the Pilot. *Philly is the only female main character from Breakout Kings who's birthdate is revealed on-screen. **Philly along with Sean Daniels are the only main characters whose birthdate has been revealed. *According to the actress on her Twitter profile, Philly won't come back anymoreTwitter Nicole Steinwedell. *When Philly blew it, Erica Reed became her replacement. *Philly along with Erica, has a daughter. *Philly is the only main character who didn't kill anyone so far on the show, before or after the exchange, neither indirect or direct. **It's also not revealed what her crimes really were and thus if she indeed killed someone at all prior to show. *Philly has met all the main characters except for Erica Reed. *Although she only appeared in the Pilot, she appeared in a flashback during the second episode. *Philly is the third main character (counting Prison Break too) after Sara Tancredi and Sophia Lugo to use her beauty to get what they needed and the fourth main character is Erica Reed, in the following cases: **Philly used her beauty to get attention from the barman Frank. **Sara used her beauty to get attention from a police officer. **Sophia used her beauty to get attention from a a Sona guard. **Erica used her beauty to get attention to get the attention from a possible suspect. *Philly along with Erica are the only main characters who appear in a flashback (Ray and Charlie appeared in archive footage). *Philly is the only female character and main character to be in 2 prisons on-screen, since it's not known if Erica Reed was in a prison before. **Philly is also the only female character and main character to be imprisoned in the same episode, Pilot. *Philly along with Julianne and Lloyd are the only main characters who didn't used a gun or another weapon in season 1. *Philly spent the least time as a main character, only appearing in the Pilot, but in the second episode, she was possibly not credited. This making her count as main character as 2. **Philly spent the least time as Breakout Kings member, for 1 episode and in reality, in 30 minutes. *Philly is the first former main character who appears in Breakout Kings. The second one is Theodore Bagwell and the third one is Charlie DuChamp. Philly is the only female out of them and the only one who isn't known as a murder during the show. Behind the scenes *Serinda Swan originally auditioned for the role of Philomena Rotchcliffer, but wasn't good enough and thus got the role from Erica Reedwww.collider.com. Notes and references External links *Philomena "Philly" Rotchliffer on Breakout Kings Wikia Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Main characters Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Mothers